


stabbed

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [11]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Only mild tho, Out of Character, Short, Short One Shot, Stabbing, Whumptober, Wordcount: 100-500, which im actually doing this year!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Kai gets stabbed and Nya calls him stupid.
Relationships: Kai & Nya (Ninjago)
Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065035
Kudos: 30
Collections: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020





	stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> I am so damn tired rn, so no editing or sht. Enjoy?

How could he be so  _ stupid _ ? One minute he was standing alongside the other Ninja with his katana raised, the next hearing Lloyd yelling at him to watch out for something only for him to dodge too late.

Now the material of his red Gi at his side was slowly but surely being covered by sticky red blood. He hadn’t even seen what had stabbed him.

* * *

After, when all the Ninja were back at the Monastery. The others had disappeared off somewhere while Kai bandaged the stab wound in his side and Nya stood by the door.

“That was really stupid,” the Water Master said. Before he could say anything, she spoke again. “You couldn’t know what was on the blade, it could have been poisoned,”

“So I was stabbed by a blade?” That didn’t answer his question as there were many types of blades. Nya doesn’t say anything in regards to that.

“Just don’t get stabbed next time,” she warns before leaving, probably to go find where the others had disappeared off to.


End file.
